Heartache
by randypandy11
Summary: After winning against Trip in the Unova league, Ash has only one thing left in his mind. Dawn. And he was going to pay her a visit. Pearlshipping one-shot. WARNING! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT, SO NO HATING!


Hey guys randy here and it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, as some of you may know, I was working on an pearlshipping (Ash X Dawn) one-shot. Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy :D

All Ash could think about was Dawn. Ever since their last encounter in Unova, Ash couldn't stop thinking about her.  
He was in his room back in Kanto, after winning against Trip and his Serperior. The battle still lingered around in his head, hoping that Dawn saw the battle, and wanted to see him again.

FLASHBACK (this batle is almost exactly as the original one)

"Serperior, Dragon Tail!" Trip commanded. Serperior launched itself into the air and its tail radiated a bright blue, heading towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash yelled, but Pikachu was too late as Pikachu was hit by the full force of the attack.  
"Pikachu!" Ash said with worry.

In the stands

"Pikachu!" Iris said, also clearly worried about the yellow mouse. "Ax, Axew!" Axew said, sitting on Iris's shoulder. "It's not just it's speed, it's attack power has increased quite a bit too!" Cilan said, as he wondered what the outcome of this battle would be like.

"A direct hit! Can Pikachu even stand?!" The commentator said through the microphone. Pikachu had bruises all over its body and was struggling to stand up, Serperior looming over it like a giant tower.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" Ash yelled, not giving up hope. Pikachu slowly stood up, a mix of anger and focus surging through its small body. "Well done Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

Trip smirked. "Fine, try this next. Serperior, use Energy Ball!" Serperior shot a green ball of energy from its mouth and fired it at Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu screamed, as a cloud of smoke was made, Pikachu sliding out from it back towards Ash, with even more injuries from before. "Now Serperior, Dragon tail!"

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Pikachu opened its eyes and dodged just in time, making Serperior's tail hit the ground. "Again!" Trip said.

Pikachu was hit again, not able to move, but not fainting. "Wrap Pikachu!" Trip commanded. Serperior shot its tail at Pikachu, and successfully wrapped Pikachu in its tail. Pikachu couldn't move however, as Serperior continued to tighten it's grip.

At Twinleaf town

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Dawn screamed at the television. "Dawn, calm down." Johanna said, taking a sip of her tea as they watched Pikachu getting wrapped by Serperior. Suddenly, there was a lound banging on her door.  
"I'll get the door." Johanna said, putting her tea down.

In the stands

Iris was literally sweating from the intense battle. "Uughh, it got caught!" Iris put a hand to her head.

Back at the battle field

Pikachu tried to release itself from the tight grip from Serperior but all its efforts were wasted as Serperior continued its grip without any intention of stopping. "What now Ash?" Trip smirked. He had this in the bag.

"Why you..." Ash gritted his teeth. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu managed to power up the atack when:  
"Serperior, stick your tail into the ground!" Serperior shot it's tail into the ground just before Pikachu shocked it, and the electricity coursed through Serperior's body and into the ground, thus stopping any damage that Pikachu would do. Ash gasped. "Thunderbolt isn't doing anything?!" Ash said, shocked.

"Pikachu tried to free itself from Serperior with Thunderbolt but due to Trip's plan to put it's tail in the ground, Thunderbolt won't work!" The commentator shouted through the microphone.

"Tighten your grip!" Trip said. Ash's eyes widened. 'No!' "Pikachu!" Ash cried out, as Pikachu was hurt even more,  
its head turning blue.

'I can't lose to Trip anymore!' Ash thought, as he thought about their first battle when Serperior was a weak Snivy and Pikachu lost. Then his mind went to Trip's Frillish versus his Snivy and he lost again. And that time when Trip's Vanillite was against Ash's Tepig. He even had the type advantage and he still lost!

Then after Tepig had evolved into Pignite Trip used Serperior against Ash and Pignite had used Fire Pledge, but Serperior was so fast it dodged and used Frenzy Plant and hit Pignite, thus ending the battle.

'If we lose now, our entire journey will be...' Ash thought. "And Serperior maintains a tight hold with Wrap. As for Pikachu... will it give up or not?" The commentator said. Ash thought about Bianca's battle. "Emboar, Arm Thrust!"Bianca commanded. Emboar hit Watchog directly. "Follow up with Hammer Arm!" Emboar's right fist became a brilliant white and yet again Emboar hit Watchog directly, making Watchog faint. "Watchog has fainted! Therefore,  
Emboar and Bianca are the winners!" The ref announced. The crowd cheered for Bianca as she jumped up and down in glee.

Ash thought about this other person's battle. It was Vaporeon versus his Crustle. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" The opponent said. Vaporeon shot a huge amount of water at Crustle, which instantly made Crustle faint.  
Ash thought about all those other battles, until Ash shook his thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the battle so hard, he would of broke Hitler's concentration camp in the blink of an eye. "Pikachu, hang in here! Open your eyes!" Ash desperatly said. But Pikachu didn't. "Let's end this, shall we?" Trip said. "Serperior, slam Pikachu into the ground!" Trip said. Ash noticed Pikachu's tail sticking out. 'That's it!' "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

Pikachu adjusted its body slightly so its tail would hit the ground first, and made it into iron. As Pikachu's tail hit the ground Serperior had no choice but to release Pikachu as Serperior would of gotten hurt, and Pikachu jumped into the air. "Alright!" Ash said, the faint spark of hope within him returned into a bright flame.  
The crowd roared as Pikachu came back to Ash's side of the field.

"Follow it up with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. "Counter with Iron Tail!" Trip retaliated. Both attacks hit and Pikachu was sent flying back into the ground. "You did your best, but this is as far as you'll come." Trip smiled.  
"What?!" Ash said. Pikachu yet again struggled to get up as Ash examined Serperior's tail. 'To win against that Dragon Tail...' Ash thought. Pikachu sood up, very angry, sparks flying out of its red cheeks. 'I know!' Ash smiled as he gave another command. "Pikachu, combine Electro Ball and Iron Tail together!" Pikachu nodded.

"Whatever you're doing, it's useless. Go Serperior!" Trip said. Pikachu made its tail into iron again, making an Electro Ball orbit it closely. "Alright, go!" Ash said, putting all his faith in this move. "Serperior, Dragon Tail!" Trip said. "Don't give up Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu shot the ball of electricity, which collided with Serperior's tail. Instantly, a huge cloud of smoke appeared, covering both Pokemon from view. The crowd went dead silent, wanting to know the outcome of the battle.

Finally, the smoke died away, and Serperior was still okay, few bruises scattered around its body. The same couldn't be said for Pikachu. Pikachu was lying on the ground with its back facing Ash. "P-pikachu?" Ash said weakly.

"Pi, Pika?" Pikachu said, getting up, a confused-like expression on its face. Then Pikachu realized that it was ok and so Pikachu jumped in joy. Ash smiled, hope returning to him. Trip had his eyes wide open. "What? But then...  
my Serperior..." Trip said slowly. Some of the excess smoke cleared away, and Serperior had swirls in its eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! Therefore, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd roared. Trip was stunned. "S-serperior..." He managed to say.

FLASHBACK OVER

Attention all passengers, we will be landing shortly in Twinleaf Town. Please ensure you have all your belongings and buckle your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with Pandy airways." "Finally, we're here!" Ash said, and Pikachu squealed in response as usual. Ash was the first to get off the plane, and as he opened the plane door, he was there so fast that the staff didn't even put the stairs down, so he fell out of the plane onto the ground. A few people nearby formed a small crowd to aid Ash, but he shrugged it off and said he was fine, although he had to rub his bum a few times. Besides, it was around a 9ft drop, so he would survive.

Ash ran out of the airport, dragging his luggage behind him with one hand, and got into a cab to Dawn's house.  
As he got there he thanked the driver and paid his fare, and knocked on Dawn's door. No response. He checked through the window, and saw nobody inside. 'Hmmm...' Ash thought. He rapped on the door again, but there was no response again. 'Maybe they are somewhere else?' Ash thought. He tried to open the door, and to his surprise it was already open. What he saw shook him to his core.

The walls had cracks everywere, vases smashed on the floor, paintings also on the floor. Ash carefully walked around the house and saw Dawn and Johanna in the kitchen, tied up together with rope. They were asleep, and they both looked in a bad condition. Immediantly, Ash ran over to the two, shaking them. "Wake up!" Ash constantly said,  
trying to untie the rope, but to no avail. Ash sucked his teeth.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the rope, but be careful not to hit Dawn or her mother." Pikachu nodded, and aimed carefully at the rope. Pikachu swung its tail at the rope, and it broke into two. Ash threw the rope away, his only concern was Dawn's and Johanna's safety right now. Ash let out Sceptile from its Pokeball. "Sceptile, you stay here with Pikachu and guard Dawn and Johanna, ok? Under no condition should you leave them." Ash said, and Sceptile nodded, its eyes darting arund the room alert. He ran out of the house, and broke into a sprint to the Pokemon Centre.

When he arrived, he went to Nurse Joy, and conveniently Officer Jenny was there, talking to her and laughing about something. "Officer Jenny, there has been a breaking in at a house, help me! There are two people unconscious in there!" Officer Jenny's face hardened, and sent out her Arcanine. "Lead the way."

2 days later

"Can I see her now?" Ash asked the nurse. "Yes, you can come in, she has just woke up so be careful." Ash nodded in response and went in the room. There was a single light and a chair next to Dawn's bed, and she was hooked up to a heart moniter. He sat down, and Dawn turned her head to Ash. "Hey." Dawn said softly. Just that one word made Ash's heart melt. "Hi Dawn. You miss me?" Ash asked. "More than anything in the world." Dawn said, and she blushed. Ash also blushed, but since Dawn juat woke up her eyes wern't adjusted to the light yet so she didn't notice it. "I missed you too." Ash said, putting his head against her hand. Dawn was heavily blushing right now. Now was her chance.

"Ash?" Dawn said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"I want to tell you something. Come closer."

Ash moved his head so Dawn could whisper in his ear.

"I-I... l-love you..." She said, and immediantly regretted it. What if Ash didn't return her feelings? Ash chuckled. He then did something that Dawn never saw comiing. He kissed her on the lips. A soft, yet deep kiss.  
They parted lips, and Ash smiled. "I love you too." They were about to kiss again, but then one of Dawn's Pokeballs opened, and it was Buneary, smiling at the couple. But then she saw Pikachu, and her eyes became hearts and tackled Pikachu to the floor, hugging him as if the world depended on it. Pikachu blushed, and hugged her back.

"Ash? Promise me one thing" Dawn said.

"Anything." Ash replied.

"Don't leave me ever again."

"I would never do that."

Ash stroked her blue hair, liking this feeling. Love.

Well, how did I do? This is my first one shot, and I know over half of this was a random battle, but I am ABSOLUTE SHIT at making ideas. What do you expect from me? I am bad at lovey-dovey stuff and this was the best I can do.  
Thanks for reading at I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
